The Broken Image
by Through the Mirror Darkly
Summary: To save the Christmas future, Cameron has to save the Christmas past. It's good thing he met a man with a bluebox to help him along the way. (DoctorWho Crossover)
1. The Advent Calendar

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from General Hospital, nor do I own anything from Doctor Who. This for amusement purposes only.

 **Summary:** To save the Christmas future, Cameron has to save the Christmas past. It's good thing he met a man with a bluebox to help him along the way.

 **Timeline: 2020**

 **Inspiration:** _The Advent of Fear by Mark B. Oliver._ It's an amazing Doctor Who book, and it helped inspire this story. Hope that you all enjoy. :D

 **Things You Need To Know:** The history is the same up until 2012. One Life t Live Characters never showed up, and Sam's baby was never switched. Jason did die, but not all is as it seems.

* * *

 **THE BROKEN PICTURE**

 _By ThroughtheMirrorDarkly_

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **December 7** **th** **, 2020**

It was Christmas once again at the Webber residence.

Snow covered the yard outside, and Christmas decorations littered the living room. Lights and tinsel, bells and string, and Cameron Webber dutifully shifted through the boxes in search of the red tinsel his mother was determined to put on the tree this year. He heard a shuffle behind him, and then his great-grandmother Audrey ask, "What do you think?"

Cameron turned and let out a loud laugh as Audrey twirled, brandishing a bright pink feather boa around her shoulders. "This used to belong to your mother," Audrey told him, as she jiggled her hips making Cameron choke on another round laughter. "She used to run around with this thing on the house when she was about six or seven. I remember the fit she pitched when Andrea tried to take it away."

"She was a handful back then?" Cameron asked.

"She is still a handful when she wants to be," Audrey chuckled with a fond smile, as she draped the boa over the back of the couch. "Don't tell her I told you that?"

"Don't tell who you said what?" Elizabeth inquired as she walked out of the kitchen with a fresh plate of sugar cookies in the shapes of bells, snowmen, and stars.

Audrey and Cameron shared a look. "Nothing," they both said.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at them, clearing not believe them, but she let it go. She brushed some tinsel out of the way to clear room on the table to set the plate down. "Ah-ah!" She slapped her son's hand away. "These are for Santa!"

"Mom," Cameron gave her a flat look. "I'm going to be fifteen soon. I stopped believing in Santa Claus years ago. Besides, Santa isn't going to be here for several more days."

"You might not believe, but your brother still does. He believes Santa wants cookies every night in December though I don't know where he got that idea," she gave him a knowing look.

Cameron smiled guilty. It was a thing he put into his brother's head, so they could get more cookies. He had a feeling that his mother had never been fooled, but had gone along with it just to appease them. The front door came flying open and his little brother came rushing it.

"Aiden! There is my little boy!" She walked over to give her nine year old a hug. "How was the movie? Did you enjoy it?"

"It was so much fun! I hope they make a fourth Avengers movie!" Aiden said, excitedly. "Thanks, Uncle Patrick!"

"No problem, buddy," Patrick said, with an easy smile. "You might want to go put up your coat, and stuff up in the room."

"Okay," the little nine year old raced upstairs.

"Thank you again, Patrick," Elizabeth smiled. "I really appreciate it. How are Emma and Sabrina?"

"They are both good. Though they kicked me out of the house. Apparently having ornaments in every color on a tree is some kind of sin I was unaware of, and therefore my judgment can no longer be trusted when it comes to Christmas things," Patrick said, with a fond little sigh. "But we're all good. Thanks for letting me steal Aiden for a boys day, and we are sorry you didn't feel up to coming with us Cameron."

"It's okay. I'm kind over the superhero thing," Cameron shrugged. "Hey…what is this?" He said, pulling a frame of some kind out of one of the boxes.

"Oh, my gosh," Elizabeth breathed out. For a moment a half-memory before she walked over to Cameron. It was a frame a dull silver, and about the size of a large book. "It's an advent calendar. I got it twenty on years ago. I put a new picture of each Christmas since then, so when I opened the doors…I would remember the past Christmases," she pulled the first day free, and her expression turned sad when she found herself staring down at a picture of Jason and her from 1999.

Cameron saw the sadness in her face, and felt guilty. "Maybe we should put it away," he offered, and started to put it back into the box.

"No. No, let's keep it out," Elizabeth said, gently. "We can add a new picture this year. What do you say?" She looked at her oldest son.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that," Cameron smiled. There was something about the silver frame that called to him. He pulled each door open revealing one picture after another. There was one with Aunt Emily, Uncle Nic, Lucky and his mom, then there was another with biological dad Zander, and many more. He went to open the December 8th door, but it was sealed firmly shut. With a light frown, he tried to pry open the rest of them. None of the would budged.

"Maybe it doesn't want you to skip ahead," Patrick said with a laugh.

"More like the doors are rusted shut," Elizabeth said, with a dry tone of voice. "I'll try to find something to get them open later. For right now, let's finished decorating. Patrick, you're welcome to stay and help us with our tree? I promise we are not strict about what color ornaments go on our tree."

"Thanks, but I need to get back," Patrick said, with a half smile. "I promised to be home in time to make cookies. Bye."

"Bye," Elizabeth said, and Audrey waved from where she stood on a stool. "Oh, grandma, you shouldn't be climbing on that. What about you hip? Do you want to have it replaced again?"

"My hips are just fine," Audrey stated, with a sniff. "I've heard no complaints about them."

Cameron's nose wrinkled. "TMI, grandma."

"Cameron," Elizabeth shot her son a look, while Audrey just laughed. "I can't believe you said that."

"I can!" Audrey crowed, as if it were the most hysterical thing that she had heard all Christmas. "He's your son. Hehehe, oh, I have lay off the eggnog."

"What's wrong with the eggnog?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Oh, your eggnog is fine," Audrey waved her off. "I brought my own special eggnog."

Elizabeth looked astonished, though she really shouldn't have been. Ever since Audrey's recent health scare, the woman had let go of a lot of stress and had taken up the motto 'live and let live'. It worried Elizabeth. Cameron just thought his grandmother rocked. "Here," Elizabeth placed an ornament in her grandmother's hand. "Help me put on the ornaments."

"Alright…bossy," she whispered, throwing Cameron a wink behind his mother's back.

"I heard that," Elizabeth said.

Cameron had to stuff his fist in his mouth to hold back his laughter at the both of them, when his brown eyes fell back down on the advent calendar. There was something utterly fascinating about it and he stared down at the pictures for several moment before he heard his mother call his name. "Yeah?" He looked up at her.

"Care to help?" She held out an ornament to him.

"Uh…sure," Cameron set the calendar onto the table, and took the ornament. By the end of the night, it was tossed into the back of his mind and promptly forgot about it.

* * *

It was three in the morning when Cameron stumbled down the stairs. He had woken up because he had to go the bathroom, and he found himself very thirsty. After he got himself a cup of water, he came walking back into the living that was a lit with multicolored Christmas lights. He paused when he spotted the plate of cookies on the table, and he raked a sly eye around before he walked over. He picked up a tree shaped cookie, and bit into it.

He made a noise of appreciation. "Mom makes the best cookies," he said, sitting down on the couch. He pulled the plate towards him, and just as suddenly froze. There sitting on the table beside the plate was the calendar, and he stared at it for several seconds before on a whim, he picked it up after finished his cookie. He ran his fingertips over the metal frame then over the dates until he landed on the eighth. "Today's the eighth," he said, quietly to himself.

He tapped it twice before he grasped the tiny door…

And it opened. Easily. Eagerly.

There was a loud crackle, and Cameron looked up sharply. "Lightning?" He said, to himself and walked towards the wind when suddenly a blast of cold knocked him a couple of steps back. He shivered, and wrapped his arms around himself. When he looked up…the living room was gone. He was staring out across the docks, and saw Spoon Island in the distance. "What? What?"

"Jason…thank you for this."

"Huh?" Cameron turned around, and gaped at what he saw. His mother was standing on the dock, in a blue coat and scarf wrapped around her neck. She looked younger, and more happy than he ever recalled seeing her. In front of her was Jason Morgan, his long hair slicked back and a suit on. Cameron faintly recalled Jason from childhood memories, but he didn't understand what was going on.

"I…I knew that Cameron wanted one," Jason said, softly. His expression was not cold, or hard like everyone said it was. It was soft, and there was look in his eyes as he stared at Elizabeth.

"He'll be ecstatic," Elizabeth nodded. "A Chuggin' Charlie was all he wanted for Christmas this year. I can't believe you found one."

"It was no trouble," Jason assured her, quietly. He tugged at the bottom of his ear in a nervous kind of motion. "Cam's a good kid."

"He is," Elizabeth agreed, softly.

Cameron blinked, and stared down at the Chuggin' Charlie. His stomach plummeted, and he felt shock rush through him. Jason…Jason had gotten him that? He had always thought Lucky or Audrey had gotten it for him. He had never known…he shook his head and looked back up at the pair in confusion. "But…that was years ago," he breathed out. "What is going on?"

Elizabeth stared at Jason, the sweetest sadness in her eyes before she pulled Jason into a hug. Jason wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, and held her close. It was like they were made for each other, and Cameron could see how much his mother didn't want to let go.

But they did.

Elizabeth gave a smile while Jason picked up the Chuggin' Charlie, and both of them turned to walk away. Suddenly, Elizabeth gasped, her blue eyes riveted upon Cameron in shock. Jason immediately put himself between Elizabeth, and Cameron.

"Wait…can you…"

" _NOOOOOOO!"_ A terrifying roar ripped through the night, and suddenly Cameron found himself flying backward into the Christmas. He fell to the floor of the living room with a loud thud, the breath knocked right out of him. He groaned weakly, trying desperately to get back on his feet when a light from the staircase was turned on.

"Cameron?" His mother came rushing down the stairs. "Cameron! What happened?" She ran over when she saw him on the ground, and was at his side. "What happened?" Her voice was filled with hysterical concern.

Cameron weakly pushed himself off the ground. He stared at his mom, and looked at her. His brown eyes were swimming with confusion and pain. "I…I…I don't know," he breathed out, and he turned his gaze to advent calendar that sat innocently on the floor beside him. "I…I don't know…"

* * *

Morning had came slowly because Cameron could not fall back to sleep. Instead, he sat up with his mom still very much shaken and upset by what had happened. "And that's what happened?" Elizabeth looked at her son, trying not to be skeptical, but the tale he had just weaved was quite out there.

"I swear," Cameron held up his hands. "One minute I was sitting on the couch, and I had the calendar in my hands. I opened the eight day door, and suddenly I was on the docks with you and Jason."

Elizabeth paused at that. "You saw me and Jason?"

"Yeah. He was giving you the Chuggin' Charlie for me, remember?" Cameron said, running his hands through his hair.

"Yes. I remember," Elizabeth said, quietly. She remember everything about her time with Jason, and it still hurt to this very day. It felt like they had been cheated out of their life together, and when he had died back in 2012, it had been a crippling blow. She didn't know what do without him, he had always been in her life in one way or another. "I probably told you about that."

"No, you didn't," Cameron stated, firmly. "I thought Lucky, or grandma got it for me. I never knew Jason…I never knew Jason cared about me like that."

Pain flickered across Elizabeth's face. "Sweetie, I must have told you. There's no other way you could have known about that," she said, softly.

Cameron swallowed thickly. "You don't believe me," he said, his voice tonelessly. "You don't believe what I am saying is the truth."

"I believe you believe what you are saying is the truth," she told him, as gently as she could. "But the fact is…you probably were sleeping walking. If it happens again we'll set up an appointment to see someone about it. Besides, if my little advent calendar was magically, I think I would have found out by now."

"How? You put it away," Cameron stated, stubbornly.

"Honey," Elizabeth said, her voice full of infinite patience. She stood up, and patted her son's cheek. He was nearly fifteen and already taller than her. "Go back to bed. Get some sleep, I'm sure all this anxiety you have over this…will be gone."

"What about school?" Cameron blinked.

"I'll call them and tell you're not feeling well," Elizabeth said, with a half smile. "Now, bed."

Cameron stood there for several moment. "Okay. Fine. Maybe I was sleep walking," he grumbled, his head hung. It sounded more rational than falling through time. Besides, he wasn't going to argue with a day at home with his video games instead of going to school. "Love you, mom."

"I love you, too," she said, with a light chuckle. She watched her son walk up the stairs, and out of sight before she looked over at the mess on the floor. Christmas ornaments laid scattered, and tinsel flung everywhere. With a heavy sigh, she walked over and began to clean up when she noticed the calendar still sitting upon the floor. A part of her stared at it for several moment before she picked it up. Her fingers brushed along the frame while a frown was on her face.

She stared down at the picture of her and Cam from 2006 Christmas that sat in the eight day door. It had been a hard time then. She had been on her own, and Lucky had been going through rehab. Jason had been her rock through it all. He had always been her rock. Suddenly her heart leapt into her throat and she stared down at the picture. The picture flickered, and she could have sworn she saw Jason in the picture of Cameron and her for a split second. When she blinked hard, it was back to normal.

Shaking her head, with a laugh. "Magical indeed," she set it down aimlessly in one of the boxes, and started cleaning. Once again the calendar laid forgotten.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 **This story is going to be anywhere from five to ten chapters, but hopefully not any longer. I am trying to not overwhelm myself since I have other stories I am working one. :D**

 **Rrs are appreciated.**


	2. The Broken Image

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from General Hospital, nor do I own anything from Doctor Who. This for amusement purposes only.

 **Summary:** To save the Christmas future, Cameron has to save the Christmas past. It's good thing he met a man with a bluebox to help him along the way.

 **Pairing:** Liason, Doctor/OC

 **Timeline: 2020, sort of**

 **Inspiration:** _The Advent of Fear by Mark B. Oliver._ It's an amazing Doctor Who book, and it helped inspire this story. Hope that you all enjoy. :D

 **Things You Need To Know:** The history is the same up until 2012. One Life t Live Characters never showed up, and Sam's baby was never switched. Jason did die, but not all is as it seems.

 **Thanks to,** kikimoo, leeleelayla5, mif456, bjq, leasmom, liasonlover14, trini12180, twin69, McAliceKatePotterGHShield **, for all the follows.**

 **Thanks to,** mif456, trini12180 **, for the favs!**

 **And a special thanks to all, , for the wonderful reviews!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest 1:** Thank you so much! I'm glad that you love my stories so much, and hope that this one doesn't disappoint anyone.

 **Leki:** So happy that you like it. That was one of my favorite Liason moments, too. It's one of my favorite to go back and watch. :D

 **Chicki'62:** Thank you! :D

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

" **Falling Back"**

 **December 9** **th** **, 2020**

The ninth was a Saturday.

Despite it's bright and sunny outlook, it was still freezing. Cameron had been playing in the whole day outside with his mom and his brother. He rushed into the house, shaking off the snow and taking off his jacket. He hung it on the coat rack before he stepped into the living room, it was still a disaster area with all the boxes. It was only a couple of weeks until Christmas and his mom still hadn't finished decorating. She loved making Christmas special for him and his brother, and she had never failed. Not once.

Cameron went to clear out some of the stuff so they could sit down and drink hot cocoa while they watched Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer. He tossed some stuff down into a box, and he almost walked passed it until a glint of silver caught his eyes. He froze, staring down in the box. Down in the box underneath some decorations, the advent calendar sat undisturbed. His brows furrowed heavily, and he found himself kneeling down beside the box. His hand reached in, almost against his will, and he picked it up.

There was a tremor trepidation that raked down his spine as his hands grasped the metal frame, and his brown eyes stared at the ninth day door that was still closed. His heart pounded in his chest, and he chanced a glance over his shoulder at the door. Releasing a shaky breath, he tried to open the ninth window.

It burst open, and there was another gust of wind.

The temperature plummeted and he found himself standing out on the porch instead of the living room. The sun was gone, and the unblemished night sky. Had it happened again? Was he sleeping waking? Or was the advent calendar truly magically? Cameron blinked, his heart jamming harshly in his thought and he turned around.

He nearly screamed. There standing on the portrait staring into the house was a dark silhouette looking into the house through a window. After a moment when his eyes adjusted he saw a familiar leather jacket. "Jason…?" Cameron's brow pinched together.

Jason was staring through the window with a heartbroken look on his face that was so startling to Cameron, and he took a step forward. His eyes darted from the mob hit man to the inside of the house, and he felt his breath catch in his throat. Inside was a younger version of him standing beside his mother, and in her arms was Jake.

The sight of his little brother was like a punch to the gut. He always silently blamed himself for Jake's death. The day Jake died, Cameron remembered with perfectly clarity. He blamed his mother for Lucky not being around, though he didn't know then that it was not her fault. If Lucky had wanted to be a part of his life, the man would have. Instead, he chose to walk away. He hadn't understood that then so he acted like a brat, and intentionally upset his mother all day that fateful day. As soon as he got home, he stormed up the stairs to play games in his room and had told Jake that he couldn't follow him.

Cameron let out a shuddering breath, pressing his hands against the glass. He stared in at the happy family, and his heart felt cracked in his chest. He remembered the little hurt expression on his brother's face, and it was the last memory Cameron had of Jake. It was an image that he would never forget. His stomach twisted into violent knots, and he felt suddenly very ill. If he hadn't been so mean for no reason, his little brother would have been upstairs with him and would have never had been downstairs to rush out the door. He had never told anyone about that, not even his mom about that. He didn't want to hate him.

He already hated himself enough as it is.

Jason shifted beside him to wake away, causing Cameron to jump. He watched as the mobster begin to turn away only to freeze. Cameron blinked, and his brows furrowed in confusion. "Jason?" He said, hesitantly.

It was as if…the man had completely froze. In fact, it wasn't the only thing that had froze. Everything had stilled. A peek in the house showed his mother, his younger self and Jake froze in the motion to sit down on the couch. He glanced up at the sky where grey clouds began to form, and the faint snow flakes hung in the air motionless.

"What the hell…" Cameron stepped off the porch, his expression one of confused awe. He reached to brush one of the snowflakes when all the colors around went blinding bright, and he felt as if someone punched him straight in the gut. He went flying back, except there was no was hitting the ground. He just kept falling, and falling, and _falling_. It was like falling forever with images swirling around him, all broken and fleeting.

" _Do you know what nothing feels like?"_

" _There's something real between us, and it doesn't matter why it started…we have to decide what to do with it."_

" _You are the only who treats me like I can handle my own life."_

" _I'd go to some church or some museum and I would see this…amazing painting, I'd think of you."_

" _Don't you wish it could always be like this. No guns, no killing, no explosions, just…this."_

" _You know Jason before this moment…I used to think my dreams were better than reality. But being with you blows my dreams away."_

" _I've held you once and watched you bleed. I can't do it again."_

" _You're so beautiful. You always were."_

Cameron flailed desperate to grab onto something as he fell farther into the dark abyss. He felt cold and afraid. There was painfully sensation that spread across every inch of his skin like claws threatening to tear him apart. A scream ripped through his throat and he wanted this to stop. He wanted out of here.

Then bam, he slammed into the ground. He let out a pained groan, his cheek pressed against the cold and icy asphalt. He felt a throbbing sensation spread out through his cheek, and something warm and wet. With shaky hands, Cameron slowly pushed himself up off the ground and with a nearby railing, he managed to pull himself weakly to his feet. The world around him spun and twisted like he was on some sick carnival ride.

"Hey…hey, are you alright?" A concerned voice came from somewhere to his right.

"I…I don't think so," he slurred out, stumbling.

"Here," a hand rested upon his shoulders. "I've got you."

Cameron looked up, his eyes narrowed on the hazy vision of a woman in front of him and after several moment, he found his heart plummet into the pit of his stomach. He swallowed thickly, "G-Georgie?"

Georgie Jones blinked at him. "Do I know you?"

Cameron must have died. That advent calendar was cursed. No wonder his mother hid it. Being dead was the only reason he would be seeing Georgie Jones, right? It was kind of nice that his old babysitter and past crush had come to greet him. His brows pinched together, and he looked around them clearly dazed and confused. "Are…we dead?" He asked, his voice sluggish.

Georgie let a startled noise. "No."

"Not dead?" Cameron's confusion grew. If they weren't dead…his brown eyes looked down at the icy staircase, and he recalled something from his childhood. He recalled his mother consoling a distraught Felicia at the Kelly's, he remembers them whispering about how Georgie had been strangled and left on stair in the snow. He remembered his mother's horrified expression when she saw Cameron listening in, but that wasn't important right now.

"Uh…Miss Georgie," he said, quietly. "I think…we need to get out of here."

"What?" Georgie looked at this kid. He was bleeding pretty bad from his forehead. He must have slipped and fell. She didn't know how he knew her, though it almost made her laugh when he called her 'Miss Georgie'. Only Cameron, Elizabeth's eldest, called her that.

"The text message killer," Cameron remembered the name.

Georgie's amused died, and her entire body froze.

"He's…here. We need to move," Cameron stated, desperately. Darkness crept in around the edges of his visions, and he held onto Georgie's arm like a lifeline.

"Is he the one who hurt you?" Georgie was immediately concerned, and she raked an eye around the shadows around them warily.

Cameron couldn't give her a response. A horrible sick feeling rolled through him, and his knees buckled underneath him. He collapsed to all fours, and vomited violently.

Georgie kneeled beside him, holding onto the boy's arm when an uneasy feeling crept up on her. The hair on the back of her neck rose like someone was watching her, and she immediately got out her cellphone. She dialed 911 hastily, and pressed the phone to her ear. Her heart was thundering in her chest, and she breathed out, "Yes. I need help. There is this boy, he hit his head and he is bleeding really bad…I think he was attacked and I think that there person is still nearby. Please, hurry."

* * *

"Now then, Mr. Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?" Epiphany, the Head Nurse of General Hospital, led a group of new nurses through their rounds giving them layout of the hospital as Elizabeth Webber went about checking on the new patient.

John Smith was a man with a large, cheerful smile and brown eyes that twinkled mischievously. "Oh, not so bad! Just a little bit, you know…" He gave a light shrug of his shoulders.

"John Smith admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pain. Nurse Webber, why don't you see what you can find," Epiphany gestured to the patient.

Elizabeth nodded, and went about checking vitals carefully before she took the stethoscope from around her neck. "Can you tell me how much pain you are in on a scale from one to ten?" She asked, her voice soft and soothing.

"Around a seven," John told her. "An eight at times."

"We'll see if we can't do anything about that," Elizabeth said, with a light smile. "This is going to be cold," she warned him, and pressed the stethoscope to his chest just inside the hospital gown. Elizabeth brows pinched. Her blue eyes flickered up towards the man sitting, and slowly she moved the stethoscope from the left side of his chest to the right side. Her eyebrows climbed to her hairline, and the man just smiled mysteriously at her.

"Miss Webber, have you forgotten where the heart is?" Epiphany shot the young nurse a long look. "Do you need to return to the nursing school?"

"N-no," Elizabeth said, her voice a bit hesitant as she pulled back from the man. She was perplexed, truly perplexed. Her lips parted to ask the man a question, because there was something about the knowing and amused gleam in his eyes. However, at that moment the doors to the hospital exploded open as paramedics came rushing in wheeling a young teenage boy.

"Go," Epiphany said, quickly. "Everyone else with me, and stay out of the way or I will have you on bedpan duty for a month, you understand?"

Elizabeth rushed towards the paramedics after she grabbed some elastic gloves from the Nurses Station, she pulled them on swiftly. "Condition?" She asked, briskly. Or she tried to. Her voice died in her throat when she looked down at the young man on the stretcher. She felt the air knocked out of her and she felt something well up inside of her chest. It was so painful, and sharp as she couldn't help, but feel that there was something so familiar about him. His brown curls, the shape of his nose, there was something so hauntingly familiar about this boy, but she couldn't put her nose on it to save her life.

"Unspecified head trauma," the paramedic informed her. "The girl that was with him couldn't tell us what had happened other than he was bleeding from his head, he was disoriented and he vomited shortly before he passed out."

The paramedics voice drew Elizabeth back into the present. She glanced up to see a very pale and shaken Georgie Jones standing there with her arms wrapped around herself. "Leyla," Elizabeth looked over at the brunette woman, "can you go talk to Georgie? See if you can calm her down to find if she knows anymore about this patient?"

"Sure," Leyla offered, easily. "If you think you have this covered?"

"Yes," Elizabeth nodded, firmly. As Leyla went over to Georgie, Elizabeth slid her hand into the young man's. "Hey, it's going to be okay. You are at General Hospital, and we are going to take care of you. Can you squeeze my hand if you can hear me?"

The young man's eyelids flickered, but did not raise up. He drew in a shallow breath, and his hand tightened around hers. "Mom…" he let out a breathless groan, and Elizabeth felt her heart clench inside of her chest.

"It's going to be okay, sweetie," she promised, softly. Unconsciously she ran her fingers through his hair soothingly. "It's going to be okay."

* * *

John Smith frowned from his bed, his brown eyes fixated on the boy on the stretcher. His eyes widened in surprise, and he made to sit up then quickly remembered his ruse. With a deep sigh, he looked at one of the new nurses that looked perplexed. "Nadine, was it?"

"Y-yes," the blond jumped at her name.

"Can you please get me a wheel chair?"

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 **Hope you all enjoy! :D**

 **Rrs are appreciated.**


	3. Blast From the Past

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from General Hospital, nor do I own anything from Doctor Who. This for amusement purposes only.

 **Summary:** To save the Christmas future, Cameron has to save the Christmas past. It's good thing he met a man with a bluebox to help him along the way.

 **Pairing:** Liason, Doctor/OC

 **Timeline: 2020, sort of**

 **Inspiration:** _The Advent of Fear by Mark B. Oliver._ It's an amazing Doctor Who book, and it helped inspire this story. Hope that you all enjoy. :D

 **Things You Need To Know:** The history is the same up until 2012. One Life t Live Characters never showed up, and Sam's baby was never switched. Jason did die, but not all is as it seems.

 **Thanks to,** kikimoo, leeleelayla5, mif456, bjq, leasmom, liasonlover14, trini12180, twin69, McAliceKatePotterGHShield, Wondermomom, kcke2pen, aphass **, for all the follows.**

 **Thanks to,** mif456, trini12180, TJStevens, Wonderwomom, kikimoo **, for the favs!**

 **And a special thanks to all,** ilovedana53, leeleelayla5, kcke2p, Liason4220, trini12180, chicki'62, leas mom, kikimoo, LiasonLuv **, for the wonderful reviews!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

Liason4220: So happy that you like it. Yep, I never liked them killing Georgie off, so I decided to fix that. You'll have to wait and see about John Smith.

Chicki'62: Glad you like the ending. He has a heart beat, just…an unusual one, it will be explained later. You'll just have to wait and see! :D

LiasonLuv: Thank you so much for the review. Cameron's like his mom, he always gets through. :D

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

" **Blast From the Past Or Something Like That"**

"I know that this is a stressful situation, but can you tell me what happened?" Leyla asked, her voice soft and quiet. She had led Georgie over to the chairs, and had one of the new interns bring her a cup of water.

Georgie's hands shook. "I don't know. I was just walking and suddenly he was there! It was like he appeared out of nowhere. I guess, I had been lost in thought and not paying attention," her voice trembled, and there was a shaken look in her eyes. "He was bleeding from his head, like he had been hit pretty badly. He was stumbling, and he…he knew me from somewhere. I didn't get a real chance to ask him before he started trying to get me to leave."

"Why would he do that?" Leyla asked, with a frown.

"He said…he said that the text message killer was there and we had to leave," Georgie said, her bottom lip trembling.

Leyla drew in a sharp gasp. Her hand automatically flying to her throat, and she swallowed thickly. She had her out encountered with the ruthless killer and if it had not been for the fortunate arrival of Spinelli that interrupted him then she would be dead like so many others. "You're sure of that?"

"I'm positive," Georgie said, her voice firm as she brought the cup up to her lips. The water sloshed about in her shaky hands, but she managed not to spill too much of it.

"You know what we have to do now, right?" Leyla asked, after a long moment.

"Yeah." Georgie gave a ruthful smile. "You have to call me dad. He is so going to freak," she gave a pitiful groan, knowing that she was not going to be let out of his sight for the rest of the year.

* * *

Jason arrived at the hospital. He had come to check in with Elizabeth after receiving a rather frantic phone call from the nurse. He stepped off the elevator and immediately his eyes were drawn to Elizabeth. She stood off the side, her face pale and a shaken look in her blue eyes. Immediately she turned, and her eyes clashed with his. The relief on her expression brought a warmth to his chest, and he crossed the room. As soon as he was in arms reach, Elizabeth collapsed into his arms trying to soak up any comfort he could offer.

"Hey, hey," Jason said, softly. He held her close, and he could feel her shaking ever so slightly. "What happened? Is it Jake? Cameron?" He felt her pull away ever so slightly.

"I…" Elizabeth faltered for words for a moment. "There was this boy that was brought in. He was just a teenager, and his head was bleeding…he's stable now, and he's okay…" She brushed a strand of hair out of her face and let out a sigh. "It just got to me. I can't explain it, but when I look at him, I felt like my heart breaking. It felt like…I was losing a child…" Her voice faltered, her stomach twisted violently in knots. "I'm sorry. You must have been busy…"

"You don't have to explain it," Jason told her, his hand reaching up to cup her face. "I understand where you are coming from. There are some things in life you just can't shake, a feeling or a thought. Some things stick with you because they are important. You might not understand why yet. And I will always have time for you," Jason promised her, giving her hands a gentle squeeze. "Day or night, you just have to call."

"You know sometimes I wonder if you can read minds because you just have this way of knowing exactly what's going on in my head," Elizabeth said, looking up at Jason. It felt as if a great weight had been lifted up off of her shoulders now that he was here. She could stand through any kind of pain with him at her side.

"I just know you," was Jason's simple reply. "Just like you know me. We don't needs words to explain our feelings, but I like telling you…how much I love you."

"I love you, too. You're the only man in the world that I absolutely trust and the only man who truly has a claim to my heart. Lucky and Ric…they had their time in my heart, but it's…always been yours. Thank you so much for being here, not just now…but every time," she whispered out.

"Always," Jason whispered back. He pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame and rested his chin on top of her head. She wrapped her arms around him sighing contently into his neck, and held on tightly unaware of the dark brown eyes that glare viciously at the happy pair.

* * *

Cameron was in pain.

It was the first thing he was aware of when he opened his eyes, and he winced at the blinding light that surrounded him. He breathed in deeply, and this time he peeled his eyes open a bit more carefully. Only he found himself staring up at a tousled haired man hovering over him.

"Hello!" boomed the man in a warm friendly tone.

Cameron let out a scream that faded into a pained groan as he reached up to grasp his head. It throbbed and ached, the world shifted in and out of focus. "Ah, let me help with that," the man stated, pulling a small pen shaped device from his robe pocket. He pointed it towards Cameron's head, the blue tip alit and a faint mechanical whirl echoed through the air. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you," he said. "Are you alright?"

"Wha…what did you do?" Cameron grasped his head, the throbbing eased up slowly before it disappeared all together. He gave a deep breath, and slumped back in the hospital bed.

"Meddled. I usually lecture people on this type of stuff, but give the circumstances, desperate times call for desperate measures," the man put the tiny pen looking machine back into his robe pocket while he offered Cameron a smile. "Now, don't give me that look. I did nothing more than accelerated your own natural healing. Nothing to be all broody and worried over."

"I am not broody," Cameron denied. Accelerated his healing? What the hell was that supposed to even mean? If it wasn't for the fact that he had the crazy last three days of his life then he could have hit the button to get the nurses here to get this man out of his room. However, there was this feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him to wait on that.

"You're not?" The man's eyebrows shot up. "My mistake."

"Who are you?" Cameron asked, his brows pinched.

"I'm the Doctor," the man said, simply.

"Doctor…who?" Cameron's brows furrowed.

"Just the Doctor," the Doctor told him, with a shrug of his shoulder. "Well, right now, I'm going by John Smith in case anyone else asks, Cameron."

Cameron froze. "How do you know my name?"

"Because we've met before," the Doctor stated, a matter-of-fact tone of voice in his voice. "A long time ago actually, through your sister."

Cameron's heart jolted in his chest. "I don't have a sister. I never had a sister," he said, his voice cold as ice. "I think you need to leave."

"You don't? You don't recall the little girl with the copper curls, and her father's blue eyes paired with her mother's smile? Because I remember," the Doctor told him, completely serious. "You remember, too, don't you Cameron? You remember Haley Morgan, don't you?"

"Don't say her name," Cameron said, his teeth gnashed together. There was a wave of pain that went through him, and he glared up at the Doctor. "I don't know where you heard that name, but Haley was…nothing more than an imaginary friend. One…created from the grief of losing my little brother, Jake. She isn't real. She never existed. Imaginary friends _aren't_ real."

"Neither does time travel," the Doctor said. "But here we are, aren't we?"

Cameron sat there, very still and not breathing. His face twisted with his struggle. He remembered those dark days after Jake had died, and how his imaginary friend that tried to make him feel better only seemed to make things worse for everyone around him. His mother had paled when she heard the name of his imaginary sister, and Monica Quartermaine had openly shouted at his mom at the hospital for putting "thoughts into his head". He vaguely remembered Jason stepping in and putting a stop to it. He also remembered how Jason's wife, Sam McCall, had glowered with pure hatred in her eyes at him and his mother.

No one ever mentioned that, but Cameron remembered it.

"That…that can't be," Cameron whispered out.

"And why not?" The Doctor asked, smiling broadly. "Let me hazard a guess, you were going about your normal day when suddenly you found yourself here, alone in the dark, not knowing who or what brought you here."

Cameron fell silent. "So what if I did?"

"Well, that's the mystery, isn't it? How did you fall through time? How did you come to be here? I haven't the slightest clue. Sorry." Then he grinned broadly, a wide welcoming smile that made Cameron want to instantly trust him. "Ah, but you're my responsibility now. I'll get you back home. I promise. Just as soon as we fix things, and find your sister."

Cameron's insides went cold. "Why do you care about Haley anyways?" Cameron said, harshly. He drew in a deep ragged breath, his thoughts were racing and he told himself that this some kind of weird dream. That this wasn't real, it just couldn't be.

Something flickered across the Doctor's face. Something to quick to decipher, and his lips pressed into a thin severe line. "She's everything," he said, his voice very quiet. "That's all there is to it."

The Doctor's face void of any cheerful gleam, or smile. His dark brown eyes were filled with such graveness and pain that Cameron couldn't find it in him to deny Haley's existence once more out loud. Instead, he kept his silence and he turned his eyes away from the man only to freeze stock still. "What the hell?" He gasped out.

Through the open doorway, he caught sight of Jason Morgan in an embrace with his _mother_. His heart jolted in his chest, and he felt so many emotions slam through him. "That's Jason…" he breathed out. "It can't be. He died years ago!"

"Correction, he is dead in your time. Here in 2007 Jason Morgan is alive and well," the Doctor stated, with his arms crossed loosely over his chest. He stared out at the pair, and smiled crookedly. "Amazing, aren't they? No matter how much others interfere they always find their way back to each other. It's like they have their own special kind of gravity pulling them back together."

Cameron didn't say anything, he stared out at the two in quiet awe. He had never seen Jason…so light, and he never recalled seeing his mother this happy. There was brightness to her, one that was like a blazing sun compared to the faint starlight that she had now. Or in his time. His mom had been _happy,_ truly and utterly happy. From the looks of things, Jason was happy, too. So what the hell had happened? How did these two go wrong?

"If we fix the timeline, Morgan may come out alive in the end." The Doctor stated, twirling the belt of his robe idly. "You know, many people believe that People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but _actually_ from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint-it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff. Like a giant pond, and a million scattered leaves are falling calling ripples from all over."

"Huh?" Cameron lifted an eyebrow.

"My point is someone has been playing in my pond," the Doctor stated, no trace of a smile upon his face. Instead, his expression reminded Cameron of an oncoming storm. "Someone has twisted and tainted time for their own agenda, and that," his brown eyes turned an artic look in his brown eyes, "is none other than Samantha McCall."

"Say what?"

* * *

Elizabeth pulled back from Jason. "Thank you," she sniffled, brushing away the tears before they fell. She mustered up a smile for him, and gave him a quiet chaste kiss on the lips. "I need that."

"Any time," he gave her a half smile of his. "I'm glad that…I got be here for you."

The two of them stood there, reluctant to part ways. "I have to get back to work. I guess, this is see you later?" Elizabeth said, her eyes filled with sadness at the very thought. She wished it didn't have to be like this. She wished they didn't have to steal each and every moment they could, but also she couldn't live without them. They kept her going through all the bad times, knowing that at the end of the day in some way Jason was going to be there.

"Yeah…see you later," Jason whispered.

Elizabeth swallowed thickly, and made to turn away when a thought occurred to her. She twisted back towards him, with a tiny bit of hesitation. "Jason…I was wondering…" she started, slowly. "I was wondering if you maybe…could come over tomorrow? I promised Cameron we would decorate the tree and make cookies and I would…I would really like it if you were there."

Jason felt his heart squeeze in his chest. "Sonny has some shipments coming in," he started, and hated the disappointment that took that hopefulness in her eyes. "But I'll see what I can do. I'll try."

Elizabeth's smile returned just a fraction. "I know you will," she whispered out, before she turned and walked away.

Jason watched her, a fond smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He loved watching her at the hospital, he could see how much she loved to help others and the fulfillment it gave her. It wasn't anything near what she felt when painting, that he knew, but he was glad that after the year she had been through that she still had her spirit.

"I can't believe you, Jason."

Jason had to pinch the bridge of his nose in an attempt to keep his frustration at bay. After letting out a deep breath, he reluctantly turned to face Sam McCall. "What is it now, Sam?" He asked, his tone sharp and brusque. He had no words to spare upon the woman who endangered his children, who had claimed how horrible it had been for Elizabeth and Lucky that Jake had been kidnap knowing that Jake was actually Jason's then turned around to say she loved him. That was just one of many things that cemented the fact that Sam and him were over. That they should have been over a long time ago.

Sam was not the woman he thought she was.

She was not the woman he wanted and loved. She wasn't even good enough to be a pale imitation, and he was tired of feeling guilt for something he didn't regret. If Sam wasn't tied to Sonny with their dead child then Sam would have been out of their lives. If Sam got some kind of misguided assumption that Jason wouldn't make good on his threat because he felt something for her, then he would shut her down.

"I saw you with _her_ ," Sam spat out, angrily.

Jason shot her a quelling look. "So what, Sam?" He stated, with a shrug of his shoulder. "Elizabeth will always have a place in my life whether it's as a friend or something more. I am sorry that you are hurt, and you can't seem to let that go, but I won't apologize for being there for Elizabeth because I'm _not_ sorry for it."

Sam's eyes widened. "You aren't even sorry for sleeping with her? For hurting me the way you did?" Sam demanded, angrily.

"No, because I wasn't with you Sam. I hadn't even thought about you that day except to help encourage you to move on with your life. That's what I was doing when I caught you with Ric, I wasn't there to plea for another chance like you assumed. But that wasn't the way it was with Ric. You did that to hurt me," Jason said, his voice turning cold. "What I did with Elizabeth…that was about her and me. That was about years of love finally getting it's chance, I won't you have belittle it and try to make it sound like some mistake."

Sam's expression twisted. "So you admit it," she stated, her voice low and vicious. "You love her. You love that little bitch all this time, and you just pretended to love me."

"Don't you ever speak about Elizabeth like that," Jason growled out.

"I'll speak about her however I like," Sam's hand curled into fists and she turned to march away when Jason stopped her.

"Remember my warning, Sam."

"Whatever, Jason," Sam spat over her shoulder before she stalked towards the elevator. When the elevator doors slid closed, Sam whispered underneath her breath as a cruel smile twisted her lips. "I got rid of one brunette that ruined my life. I can easily get rid of her mother."

* * *

"So, uh, let me get this straight," Cameron said, slowly. "You want me to sneak out of the hospital, and work with you to fix this "fractured timeline" to save not only Jason and my mom, but my imaginary sister? Because apparently hundreds upon thousands years from now my sister, Haley, does something to piss off Sam McCall enough for the woman to travel back in time to insure that she would never be born."

"Yeah," the Doctor scratched his chin, with a light shrug of his shoulder. "That's about it, yeah."

"Right," Cameron nodded, slowly. He digested this information with a surprisingly calm, before he gave the Doctor a glare. "Are you crazy? Did they lock me in the looney ward?"

"Do you need to be locked in the looney ward?" The Doctor arched an eyebrow.

"I don't know," Cameron squinted up at the man. "But I'm beginning to think that you might be."

The Doctor grinned. "I _am_ a madman with a bluebox so you're probably right. You know, your sister said something like that when she first met me," he chuckled, with a wistful kind of smile. "It was much nicer than the time that I met her."

Cameron blinked. "Is there a difference?" He was still struggling to process what was going on. Right now, he wasn't sure how he felt. He felt mostly numb and confused, like he was being tugged down into a whirlpool with no way out.

"Oh, with time travel there is. You see when I met her, I knew her but she did not know me. When she met me, she knew me yet I didn't know her," the Doctor explained, with a lazy yawn as he looked around the boring hospital room. He hated standing still, he preferred to be moving and running. "It's a regular boy meets girl kind of story. You know how it is, one minute you're knee deep in giant wasps and screeching companions and the next you're taking a stroll on one of the twin moons of Prionia when you get punched in the face by a beautiful girl," the Doctor said, with a crooked smile. "Hair billowing in the breeze, blue eyes blazing indignant fury, a right hook that would make a boxer weep…what a vision your sister made."

"What did you do to her?" Cameron couldn't help, but ask. His heart clenched inside his chest at the mere mention of Haley, and he saw a flicker deep inside of his mind of a brunette girl with bright blue eyes smiling back at him.

"Apparently, I had a moment of life threatening idiocy that she was not happy with…actually, I haven't figured it out yet. Can't wait to though," the Doctor said, brightly.

"You are strange," Cameron said, flatly. This man seemed convinced Haley existed, but to Cameron, Haley was just a reminder of Jake. And Jake…well, the pain and guilt was just something that never went away. It festered like a infected wound, growing steadily worse the longer time passed. "You are completely strange. This whole situation is completely strange. I can't believe it…but I can't deny it either. I am in the past. I am thirteen years in the past and I am so lost."

In that moment, Elizabeth came walking through the door. Her blue eyes widened and her lips parted in surprise when she saw Cameron sitting up in the bed. A bright smile stretched across her face, and she came over to the side of the bed. "You're awake," she said, brightly. "I am so glad. How are you feeling? Any nausea? Or any pain?"

Cameron felt a knot well up in his throat at the sight of his mom, and the childish part of him wanted nothing more than to burst into tears. His mother stood in front of him, but she had no idea who he was. The only Cameron she knew was the toddler in day care, not him. It was only a second later that another thought hit him, like a punch to the gut. If this was the _past,_ that meant Jake was alive.

Jake _was_ alive! Cameron dragged in a rough breath, trying to calm himself. His little brother was alive. Maybe he could do something. Maybe he could do something to make sure Jake would stay alive. Maybe he _could_ change things for the better.

"We are both doing quite fine, thank you," the Doctor took charge of the situation and smiled brilliantly at Elizabeth. The nurse blinked, surprise filtering across her face.

"Mr. Smith…you shouldn't be up and about," Elizabeth said, her lips turned down into a frown. "Given your condition…"

"About that, I feel much better. Like I'm up for a walk. How about you?" The Doctor was careful not to mention Cameron's name out loud. His brown eyes flickered over to Cameron, and his lips quirked up into a smirk. "Are you up for a walk?"

Before Cameron could even reply, Elizabeth cocked up an eyebrow. "There is no way that is happening," the nurse stated, her chin raised stubbornly. She wore her stubbornness like a queen wore the burden of the crown. "This young man suffered through a terrible trauma tonight, and has a severe concussion," Elizabeth said, her hand on her hip and she looked like a mother bear protecting her cub. Which was actually what she was though she did not know this. "He is not going anywhere tonight, and as for you John Smith, I expect to see you gone by the time that I get back with the Doctor."

"Or?" The Doctor couldn't help, but to ask.

"Or I will send Epiphany after you. Remember her?" Elizabeth said, with a smirk.

The Doctor couldn't hide his grimace. "Yes, I remember her quite well," he commented, and it made Elizabeth laugh. A wistful expression overcame the Doctor, and he smiled slightly. "She laughed like that, too."

His voice was barely audible, but Cameron heard it. He felt his stomach twisted, and he closed his eyes in mute pain. Elizabeth's laughter stopped and she took a step forward. "You are in pain, aren't you?" The nurse frowned, sympathetically. Something about this young man just pulled violently on her heart strings and she swore to herself that she would do everything in her power to help him through his time here. "I'll go get the doctor, okay? You just stay right here, and we'll have you feeling better before you know it."

Cameron just nodded, not trusting his voice. Only when Elizabeth walked out of the door did a choked sob break past his lips. The Doctor gave him a sympathetic look, and put his hand on the young man shoulder. "I know that you are scared. I know that part of you is wondering if this is real, or if it just a crazy dream. Does it really matter? If it's real, it gives you a chance to make thing right."

"If it's just a dream?" Cameron looked up, his eyes glazed with tears. The cold reality hit him that he was stuck in the past, virtually alone and surrounded by people with familiar faces. But they weren't familiar at the same time. His mother always was bright, and optimistic, but she had shadows in her eyes. Past pain she couldn't let go of, but this Elizabeth…she had little of that. She a glow to her that his mother must have lost somewhere along the way.

The Doctor held his gaze steadily. "Then why not make it one worth dreaming?"

* * *

"His condition?" Patrick asked as he followed Elizabeth to the mystery boy's room.

"He seemed to be doing quite well considering how he was brought in. I didn't get a real chance to examine him," Elizabeth breathed out, practically jogging towards the room. Her heart beating inside of her chest frantically. "He was in pain, so I hurried to get you. You are the best head doctor here, after all."

"Ah, compliments from the esteemed Nurse Webber," Patrick teased, lengthen his strides to keep up with the nurse. "I'm flattered."

"Don't get a big head," Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and burst into the patient's room only to have her heart drop into her stomach. She stood there rooted to the spot as her eyes stared at the now empty bed with such shock and disbelief. "He's gone!" Elizabeth choked out.

Patrick's brows furrowed. "I'll go alert security. He couldn't have gotten far, not in his condition," the doctor tore out of the room at a neck breaking speed leaving Elizabeth standing there, shaking. It felt like something had been torn out of her, and now she was a complete loss at what to do.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 **Hope that you all enjoyed!**

 **There will be a little bit til the next chapter, I want to finish the story before I post the rest of it. Please be patient. :D**

 **Rrs are appreciated.**


	4. It's A Start

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from General Hospital, nor do I own anything from Doctor Who. This for amusement purposes only.

 **Summary:** To save the Christmas future, Cameron has to save the Christmas past. It's good thing he met a man with a bluebox to help him along the way.

 **Pairing:** Liason, Doctor/OC

 **Timeline: 2020, sort of**

 **Inspiration:** _The Advent of Fear by Mark B. Oliver._ It's an amazing Doctor Who book, and it helped inspire this story. Hope that you all enjoy. :D

 **Things You Need To Know:** The history is the same up until 2012. One Life t Live Characters never showed up, and Sam's baby was never switched. Jason did die, but not all is as it seems.

 **Thanks to,** kikimoo, leeleelayla5, mif456, bjq, leasmom, liasonlover14, trini12180, twin69, McAliceKatePotterGHShield, Wondermomom, kcke2pen, aphass, robinpikala, NaxiePatrinaFan47, cyn13013, retiedlady **, for all the follows.**

 **Thanks to,** mif456, trini12180, TJStevens, Wonderwomom, kikimoo, robinpikala, NaxiePatrinaFan47, retiredlady **, for the favs!**

 **And a special thanks to all, , for the wonderful reviews!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

Chicki'62: I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter! It's okay if you don't know Dr. Who, I'll explain at the end of the chapter a bit. Love the pun.

LiasonLuv: Ah, sadly no. But that would have been a good plot twist. Perhaps in another story. The Doctor never reveals his name, the only one to know his name is wife.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

" **It's a Start"**

The cold winter air whipped around them.

Cameron blinked against the harsh wind, wrapping his arms around himself. He wish he had kept his coat on, it would have helped to keep away the cold. A side glance at the Doctor man, he noted the man didn't seemed disturbed by the weather. He was too focused on the 'sonic screwdriver', the little pen thing that healed Cameron, and pointed it around them haphazardly. "What are you doing?" He asked, after a long moment as they hurried down an alleyway.

"I'm trying to locate just how exactly Sam McCall managed to get back to this time. If my theory is right, which they usually are, it may be the key to setting things right once more," the Doctor stated, concentrating on the reading he got from the sonic screwdriver. "Any thoughts about how you exactly got here? Remember anything helpful?"

Cameron pursed his lips. "An advent calendar," he stated, after a long moment. His dark eyes looked up at the sky and the grey clouds that seemed to be getting thicker and thicker with each passing moment blotting out all the stars.

The Doctor paused. "Pardon?"

"An advent calendar," Cameron stated.

"A silver one?" the Doctor asked, with a light frown over his shoulder.

"Yeah…how did you know?" Cameron shot him a look.

The Doctor hesitated. "No reason," he said, a bit too quickly. He turned back around to resume his scanning of Port Charles when Cameron grabbed him by the shoulder.

"No. You know about that calendar," Cameron stated, his voice tight with emotions. "How did you know about it? Does it have something to do with what's going on?"

The Doctor tilted his head back and forth, debating on what information would be too little or too much before finally he released a sigh. "You sister always carried it with her on her…travels. She treasured it," the Doctor explained, with a light shrug of his shoulder. "It was one of the few things she had…"

"She had what?" Cameron frowned.

"Sorry. Spoilers," was the unhelpful reply.

Cameron twisted his lips, fighting down the urge to scream. He glowered at the Doctor, and crossed his arms over his shoulder to help fight back the cold. "How can that be? If the advent calendar was Haley's then shouldn't it not exist anymore since, you know, she doesn't?"

"The advent calendar originally was your mother's," the Doctor gave him a long look. "It later became Haley's. It is quite possible the reason that you were able to travel to this time was because of the energy attached to the advent calendar."

"I don't follow," Cameron said.

"Your sister existed. She may not be here anymore, but that energy just does not go away. It still here lingering about, and my bet that it's tied to the advent calendar. Love is a powerful thing," the Doctor mused, outloud. "Especially the unconditionally love of family. Now I do believe I have some sort of reading. We best hurry and check it out. Come on, follow me!"

The Doctor started running, and Cameron gave a shaky sigh before he chased after him. They raced through the snowy streets of Port Charles before they came to stand before two large towers. The Harborview Towers, the ones that Jason had lived in he faintly recalled. "Oh…no," Cameron shook his head. "Please tell me that the single that you are getting is not from somewhere… _in there?"_

"And if I can't tell you that?" The Doctor asked with eye wide innocence.

Cameron groaned, pitifully.

* * *

A guard stood in front of the elevators, his face frozen into a scowl and his big meaty arms were crossed over his broad chest. He didn't even seemed effected by the blistering cold of the dark, chilly parking lot. Around a corner, slowly the Doctor and Cameron peered around. "That's not good," the Doctor commented, a tiny bit of worry on his face.

"You think?" Cameron hissed out underneath his breath. "How are we supposed to get back him? He looks like he could snap us in half with his pinky!"

"Toe or finger?" the Doctor asked.

"Does it matter?" Cameron rolled his eyes. "We aren't getting past him."

"Of course we are!" the Doctor stated, airily. He raised his arm, and pointed it at the guard to disable his phone and radio before he flickered his wrist. A car at the very far end of the parking lots lights flashed on and the alarm started shrieking to high heaven. The guard jolted, then immediately raced towards the car with his gun drawn. "Go! Go! Go!"

Cameron and the Doctor rushed towards the elevator. Frantically, Cameron pressed the button and muttered underneath his breath for the doors to hurry up.

"HEY!"

"Oh, God! Oh, God!" Panic pulsed thou his veins and glanced over his shoulder to see the guard running back up towards them. As soon as the elevator doors slid open, and Cameron threw himself through the doors with the Doctor as his side.

The guard raised his gun, and Cameron held his breath then the elevators slid shut unnaturally fast. Cameron made a noise, as his stomach lurked in his gut and he weakly sank down to his knees. This is not how he thought he would spend this day, being thrown back in time and being chased by people with guns. He glanced up at the Doctor who dropped his arm to his side, his sonic screwdriver clutched tightly in his grasp. "Too close," the Doctor muttered underneath his breath, though there was a hint of a smile on his face.

"Couldn't you have used that to make the elevator get to us faster?" Cameron breathed out, staring at the screw driver.

"I could have, but where's the fun in that?" The Doctor gave a breathless laugh.

"Where the fun in getting shot?" Cameron countered.

"You wouldn't have gotten shot," the Doctor said, with a shake of his head. "The gun was jammed. When I saw him rushing towards us, I took the liberty of assuring that no bullets would be flying our way. I hate guns," he added, after a moment with a dark twist of his lips. He knelt down in front of button panel, and after using his sonic screwdriver, he pulled the panel open. After messing with several wires and running his sonic screw driver over it all, he pulled back with a satisfied smile. "That should give us so more time. The elevator won't run to the floor we will be on."

"There is stairs," Cameron pointed out.

"Fifteen flights. Several rooms on each floor. It'll take them time to search them all," the Doctor grinned.

Cameron just shook his head. The elevator dinged, and they walked out to the floor. "This way," the Doctor gestured to the right and they walked to a door. Pointing the sonic screwdriver at the door, the handle gave a click and the Doctor twisted it open. He allowed Cameron to venture in first, and the younger man frowned at the surrounding. The Doctor shut the door, careful to lock it behind him.

"What does this…machine or whatever Sam used look like?" Cameron asked.

"Hmm. Not sure. It could really be anything which makes it all that harder to find," the Doctor stated, his eyes darting around the dark room. "But you'll know it when you see it. As ordinary as it may appear to others, time travelers will know it for it really is. It will give off a hum, an energy. If we can find the device Sam used to distort time then I should be able to depolarize the effects, destroying the changes she made and resetting the timeline to its former state."

Cameron nodded pretending to understand all that he had said after a long moment. He walked past the couch, and towards the mantel decorated in gaudy Christmas decorations when his brown eyes flickered to the pictures on the mantel. "Oh, shit," he cursed, loudly. "Oh, shit. We have to get out of here."

"What's wrong?" The Doctor paused in his search.

"This is Jason's apartment!" Cameron snapped, fear rising inside of him. He couldn't imagine Jason would believe their explanation if the man showed up at any given moment, and Cameron had enough of guns for one night.

"One that he once shared with Sam. All the more reason the device would be here," the Doctor countered. "And all the more reason to hurry."

Cameron bit his lower lip, half tempted to make a run for it now when the flash of his mother hugging Jason entered his mind. A pang echoed in his chest, and he let out breath. Didn't he owe it to her to try and save her happiness? Didn't he owe it Jake? Didn't he owe it Haley? Swallowing down his fear, he started to search through the apartment. His heart pounding in his chest, he started to ask question that had been haunting him in order to keep his mind off Jason catching them. "I don't understand it. If Sam really wanted Haley not to exist, why go through all this trouble? Why not kill Jason or my mom and be done with it?"

"Sam has a sadistic streak. Making Jason and Elizabeth suffer was just the icing on the cake for Sam," the Doctor stated, a tightness in his voice. "Also I believe that she had become so obsessed with destroying Haley, that after it was ensured that Haley would not be born, her obsession transferred to Jason. It explains the great lengths she went to keep him, not to mention I believe she saw Elizabeth as another Haley set out to ruin her life."

Cameron paused for a moment. "That…actually makes a lot of sense. I always thought there was something wrong with that woman," he stated, after a long moment. A couple of seconds ticked by when he looked up at the Doctor, a bit of apprehension in his heart. More than a bit. It was practically brimming with apprehension, but it was an answer that he had to know. "Did she have anything to do with Jake?"

The Doctor hesitated. "Surprisingly no. Not that I'm aware of. I've looked over the misshapen timeline thoroughly and I did not see anything to indicate that she was."

"So…fixing this timeline might not…fix that?" Cameron felt his voice wobble just a fraction. "Jake might still be dead?" There was sympathy and understanding in the Doctor's eyes, and Cameron had to look away. He had hoped that…that if this was real, and he fixed everything that Jake would still be alive. That those cruel words would never have happened, and the guilt upon his soul absolved.

"It might not bring Jake back," the Doctor said, quietly. "But I can tell you…that it is a future worth saving. We might not be able to save everyone, but saving even one life will make it worth it."

Cameron wasn't so sure, but he didn't say that out loud. Inside he felt like he had just lost Jake all over again, and he struggled to get a grip on his emotions. He drew in a deep shaky breath, and swallowed down the pain as best he could. He renewed his searching for the item in question.

Cameron didn't even pretend to understand what the Doctor just said. In his head, he thought of ways he could save Jake. Just a word to his mother, a note, or _something_. He couldn't lose his brother again, not when he came so close to getting him back. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously and shot a glance over his shoulder towards the door. He half feared that Jason would show up at any moment, and he didn't savor that confrontation. He didn't think the other man would believe him if he even tried explaining what had all happened. "Why would Sam do this? Why does she hate Haley so much?" Cameron asked, because it was something that had been bothering him.

The Doctor paused then gave a heavy sigh. "Sam blames Haley for ruining her life," he told the young man, before he resumed pointing the sonic screw driver around the room.

Cameron frowned. "Did she? Ruin Sam's life, I mean?" He didn't really care. Sam was a cruel and shrew woman who always took shots at his mother no matter how many years had passed. A person isn't incapable of change, Sam just didn't care to change and let the past go.

"I believe," the Doctor commented, lightly, "that sometimes there is no good choice. There is only the lesser of the two evils, and you have to chose one and endure whatever hell may come. What Haley did to Sam…was not entirely unwarranted. Sam done horrible things, more horrible than watching a child get kidnapped or hiring men to point guns at your mother along with your brother and you. Sam would have betrayed any kindness that Haley would have given her, and Haley couldn't allow that to happen when so many lives depended on her. Did it make the choice completely right? No, but the lives of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

Cameron saw the painful flicker in the Doctor's gaze. "Does saying that make you feel better?" He blurted out, then flushed when the Doctor looked at him.

"Maybe not, but it helps. Even just a little," the Doctor stated, with a sad sort of smile. "Not many people can see the bigger picture. The inevitable outcome, or the ripples that one simple choice can create. Haley isn't like them. She has seen into the heart of time, and well…spoilers," the Doctor stated, and Cameron let out a weak chuckle. Something in the Doctor's demeanor make his stomach churn, and he had a feeling whatever spoilers there were that they weren't entirely pleasant.

"Who are you…exactly Doctor?" Cameron asked, his voice strained with so many emotions. Everything was piling up on top of him, and he felt like he was one step away from breaking down.

"Oh, I am nothing more than a madman with a blue box traveling through space and time," the Doctor gave a wicked smile. "The TARDIS and I have been to many moons and stars."

"The TARDIS?" interrupted the confused young man.

"My ship, the TARDIS," the Doctor stated. "Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It was drawn here by a temporal signature shortly after Haley one day just vanished. As I entered Port Charles there was a flash and I found myself in some kind of time trap. Or at least, I thought so. I am beginning to believe it was not a trap at all, but a window."

"A window?" Cameron blinked.

"A small window of time to set things right," the Doctor nodded.

Cameron stood there with a thoughtful expression on his face. "You're not from Earth, are you?" asked Cameron, slowly. After coming to a reluctant grip on the situation, Cameron had pieced everything together and put his disbelief to the back of his mind. "You aren't, are you?"

"Well, no but some of my best friends are human," he said cheerily. "You are brilliant by the way. I didn't suspect you to make that kind of deduction."

"You don't look like an alien," Cameron commented, not sure if he be offended or not. "And you sound British."

"Oh, aliens come in all shapes and sizes and some look, well, just like you and me," replied the very human looking Doctor. "And all planets have a North."

"I…don't get it," Cameron said, quietly. His brown looked downward, and he looked at the clock. "How is that possible? It was like eight o'clock when we got in here, but now it's nearly eight thirty! It hasn't been thirty minutes."

"Relative time seems to be accelerating," the Doctor frowned. "Our window is closing. We need to hurry."

Cameron felt a wave of white hot panic lash through him, and the Doctor touched him reassuringly on the shoulder. Cameron swallowed, and took a step forward. He allowed his eyes drift over the mantel, and with a shaky hand he picked up one of the photos to examine it for this "energy hum" when some powerful force tore it from him. It flew from his hand, hitting the wall at the far end of the room. Cameron's eyes widened and he took a step back as the other photos moved of their own accord.

With little warning one hurtled towards him, narrowly missing his head. The another whistled towards the Doctor and another and another until other stuff started rising up to coming flying at them. "Up the stairs!" The Doctor burst into action, hauling Cameron up by his arm and sprinting across the room. He vaulted over the sofa, while poor Cameron almost landed flat on his face. "Come on!"

"What's going on?" Cameron shouted, as a dull roar became louder and louder.

"Sam must have installed some kind of security protocol. We have to find the device and quickly!" The Doctor shouted over the noise. "I have a feeling that it's only going to get worse from here on out!"

The stairs shifted and groan underneath their feet. The walls shook violently, and the Doctor pulled Cameron into a room. It was a horrible, _horrible_ pink room. "Really? A pink room? A mobster with a pink room?" Cameron arched an eyebrow then he frowned. "Why isn't everything trying to attack us in this room?"

"I have a theory, but I don't think it's one you want to hear," the Doctor stated, with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

"What theory?" Cameron narrowed his eyes.

The Doctor sighed, heavily. "You remember how I said love has an energy to it. That energy is one of the most powerful in the entire universe, and the love between your mother and Jason is one of the things counter acting Sam's machinations."

"The love between…" Cameron blanched. "Ew! No! Please don't tell me you are saying…" he looked desperately at the Doctor.

"I told you wouldn't want to hear it."

"Ew!"

The Doctor smiled, wanly then the tip of his sonic screw driver whirled to life. Immediately the time traveler perked up, and beamed. "Well, what do you know?" He moved around the room, and stepped towards the dresser. "Help me move it."

Cameron frowned, but helped the Doctor move it. He gaped for behind it was a hole in the wall, and inside that hole was a small metallic device that looked like a simple cellphone save for the whirling blue light coming from it. There was a faint crackling noise that came from it, and a blue light arched upward like a tiny bolt of lightening. "Now, that's interesting…ironic that Sam chose this room," murmured the Doctor. "Hmm, that shouldn't be happening."

He reached for the cellphone only to snatch his hand back with a wince as a tiny bolt of lightning struck him. "Right. Right. Well, should've realized that would hurt." The Doctor leaned back, staring down at the device. "It's part organic," he mused, "That's the only explanation."

"Organic? But it's made of metal."

"It's not a metal known on this planet, Cameron. It's some kind of organic alien technology; not a type I have seen in a very, _very_ long time. And that is worrying. The organic component is what's causing the power discharge which aided Sam's trip here. But how did she manage to get it?"

"What's wrong?" Cameron frowned.

The Doctor stayed silent for a long moment. "Nothing. At least, nothing that can be dealt with right now. The immediate threat is Sam McCall. We need to take this back to the TARDIS-"

A click of a gun behind them made them both freeze. Slowly the pair turned around and found Sam McCall with a gun pointed straight at them. "You aren't going anywhere," she promised, darkly.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 **Information on Doctor Who:**

 _ **David Tennat is the Tenth Doctor is who I imagine in this fiction. It is set between the Martha years, and the Donna years.**_

 _ **Doctor Who**_ is a British science-fiction television programme produced by the BBC from 1963 to the present day. The programme depicts the adventures of the Doctor, a Time Lord—a time-travelling humanoid alien. He explores the universe in his TARDIS, a sentient time-travelling space ship. Its exterior appears as a blue British police box, which was a common sight in Britain in 1963 when the series first aired. Along with a succession of companions, the Doctor combats a variety of foes while working to save civilisations and help people in need. Twelve actors have headlined the series as the Doctor. The transition from one actor to another, and the differing approach to the role that they bring, is written into the plot of the show as regeneration into a new incarnation, a life process of Time Lords through which the character of the Doctor takes on a new body and, to some extent, new personality, which occurs after sustaining injury which would be fatal to most other species. While each actor's portrayal differs, they are all intended to be aspects of the same character, and form part of the same storyline.

 **Alright, I swore I wouldn't update again until I had this done…but I lied to myself. Give me a week or two, and I should have this baby done! Please leave a review.**

 **Rrs are appreciated.**


	5. Keep Me In Mind

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from General Hospital, nor do I own anything from Doctor Who. This for amusement purposes only.

 **Summary:** To save the Christmas future, Cameron has to save the Christmas past. It's good thing he met a man with a bluebox to help him along the way.

 **Pairing:** Liason, Doctor/OC

 **Timeline: 2020, sort of**

 **Inspiration:** _The Advent of Fear by Mark B. Oliver._ It's an amazing Doctor Who book, and it helped inspire this story. Hope that you all enjoy. :D

 **Things You Need To Know:** The history is the same up until 2012. One Life t Live Characters never showed up, and Sam's baby was never switched. Jason did die, but not all is as it seems.

 **Thanks to,** kikimoo, leeleelayla5, mif456, bjq, leasmom, liasonlover14, trini12180, twin69, McAliceKatePotterGHShield, Wondermomom, kcke2pen, aphass, robinpikala, NaxiePatrinaFan47, cyn13013, retied lady, lrobinson01, toyshellme, BeachGirl114, KuM8 **, for all the follows.**

 **Thanks to,** mif456, trini12180, TJStevens, Wonderwomom, kikimoo, robinpikala, NaxiePatrinaFan47, retiredlady, starlight guardian, BeachGirl114 **, for the favs!**

 **And a special thanks to all, LiasonLuv, kcke2pen, trini12180, starlight guardian, ilovedana53, bjq, leas mom, maryrose59, Cc26, noscruples, lrobinson01, Jalise for the wonderful reviews!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

LiasonLuv: Thank you!

Leasmom: I know a lot of people don't know Dr. Who, but that's okay. I'm glad that everyone is loving Cameron's role in this story. :D

Cc26: Thank you so much! I'm glad that you love this story and I totally agree. David Tennat's Dr. Who is my fav. :D

Jalise: Thank you so much for giving this crossover a try, and I'm glad that you like it so much. :D

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

" **Keep Me In Mind"**

Cameron remembered a quote, it was from a book he had read a long time ago. _The designer of the gun had clearly not been instructed to beat around the bush. "Make it evil," he'd been told. "Make it totally clear that this gun has a right end and wrong end. Make it totally clear to anyone standing on the wrong end that things are going to end badly for them. If that means sticking all sorts of spikes and prongs and blackened bits all over it so be it. This is not a gun for hanging over the fireplace or sticking in the umbrella stand, it is a gun for going out and making people miserable with."_ He had never truly knew what that meant until he felt his blood run cold as he stared down the barrel of a gun. His heart was racing inside of his chest, and he felt his mouth go dry. Pure fear washed over him, leaving him chilled to the bone. He glanced at the Doctor out of the corner of his eye, and saw the man was as still as a statue.

"The Doctor…the man with two hearts," Sam smiled, and it was not a pretty thing. Her brown eyes were nearly black, and were hard. "Does one of those hearts belong to Haley, I wonder?"

"You have no right to say her name," the Doctor stated, his voice deceptively calm, but there was a black fury in his eyes. "You have _no_ right."

"I'll say that bitch's name however I damn well please," Sam sneered, then gestured to them to start moving towards the door. "Now move, and no sudden movements or I will shoot."

Sam lead them at gun point down the stairs and the Doctor kept his gaze steadily forward. "It's going to be alright, Cameron," the Doctor assured him, quietly. "We are going to get out of this."

"Cameron? As in Elizabeth's Cameron?" Sam had a wicked glee in her eyes, and her smirk broadened. "I get to kill another one of that bitch's kids. What a happy day that this is."

The Doctor's jaw clenched, but he said nothing else as she had them line up by the mantel. Sam looked over them, a triumphant gleam in her eyes. "I have to say I am curious over how you two got here. That little device was supposed to keep meddlesome time travelers like you away," she stated, cracking her neck. "But it doesn't matter. You're a little late to save the day, Doctor. Haley will never be born now."

"I'm never late," the Doctor stated, his voice never wavered in certainty. "I always land when I am needed. As for Haley…she'll never be gone. Not as long as there are those left to remember her, and keep her in mind."

A hint of apprehension crept into Sam's expression, but the brunette gave a sharp shake of her head. "No. No, she is _gone._ After everything I ensured to get rid of her, she is never coming back. And as soon as I get rid of Elizabeth then I will…"

"You'll what, Sam?" Three pairs of eyes swiveled towards the now open door, and Cameron felt his heart dropped into the pit of his stomach when he saw Jason standing there with a thunderous expression on his face and Elizabeth right behind him.

"Jason!" Sam looked shocked.

"What are you doing, Sam?" Elizabeth demanded, though her blue eyes flickered towards the Doctor and Cameron in confusion.

"I did nothing!" The brunette was sweating bullets. This was not how this was supposed to go. She was supposed to kill the Doctor and Cameron, then stage it to look like they attacked her. "These two…they broke in, Jason! I was just defending myself!"

"We didn't…there is…" Cameron swallowed, thickly. "I sweat there is a good reason for all of this, but you can't trust her."

Elizabeth gave a him a light frown before she shared a look with Jason. Both of them knew that Sam couldn't be trusted, but that didn't explain what these two were doing here. "John, what are you doing here?"

"I don't suppose you would believe," the Doctor said with a guilty smile, while he patted Cameron's chest urging the younger boy to step behind him silently, "that we were out for a walk?"

"Try again," Jason said, but his eyes never left Sam.

Sam gritted her teeth together. "Jason, you have to believe me," she whined out, frustrated. Her grip tightened on the gun, and her finger quivered on the trigger. "I was just protecting myself!"

"I don't have to believe anything, Sam," Jason told her, his voice harsh and curt. His blue eyes were grim and lethal. "After all your lies and your manipulations, I don't believe that anything you have ever said held any amount of truth. Now, John, was it? Explain what you were doing here?"

"They broke in! They attacked me!" Sam shouted.

"You're the one holding the gun, Sam!" Elizabeth spat, her blue eyes filled with fury as she stared at the other woman. Her hands wrapped around Jason's arm as he stood as a shield between her and Sam, as if he were prepared for Sam to try and take a shot at Elizabeth.

"You shut your mouth! This is all your fault!" Sam glared at Elizabeth with a boiling hatred and her lips pulled back in a snarl. "If you had just stayed away from Jason then none of this would have happened."

"Oh, don't you dare blame anything on me," Elizabeth snapped, not willing to shoulder the responsibility for any of Sam's action whatever was going on. "You ruined your relationship with Jason all on your own. All the things you have done, all the desperate attempts to hurt us just because we are together now…that's all on you, Sam. You aren't some victim, and you aren't one in this. I don't know what is going on, or what they are doing here but I will believe them over you any day."

Sam stood there, her eyes flickered from Elizabeth to Jason. Slowly it dawned on the woman that neither would believe her lie, and rage burned in her veins. "You are such a bitch," Sam said, scathingly, "just like your daughter!"

Elizabeth reeled back. "Daughter? What are you talking about Sam? I have never had a daughter!" She snapped, her fingers digging into Jason's leather jacket. "I knew you had problems, Sam, but you have really gone off the deep end."

"And who's fault is that?" Sam said, with a bitter twist of her lips. She no longer saw any point in keeping up this charade, and turned the gun towards Jason and Elizabeth. "Your daughter… _took_ everything from me, and they called her a _hero_ for it! She took my life away, and got praised for it while I got left to rot…so I made sure I took her very existence away. I made sure I would make the people who brought her into this world would never do so, and I made sure to make you and Jason suffer because of it. If I am crazy…you only have your daughter to blame."

Cameron swallowed thickly. His mind raced, and slowly he began to inch his way over towards his mom and Jason. There was no way he was letting Sam get near her.

"Haley was a hero," the Doctor said, coolly. "You may be able to rewrite a lot of things about history, but you can't rewrite that. Just like you'll never be able to outrun your demons, Sam. They always catch up with you, one way or another."

"Oh, shut up," Sam growled. "You think you are some paragon of virtue and strength. That you are some great force of good, but death follows you, Doctor. You leave a sea behind you of dead bodies, and you have an ocean of blood surrounding you!"

"Enough!" Jason went to pull out his gun. Sam's eyes widened, and she pulled the trigger.

The gun went off.

And Cameron collapsed to the ground.

"Oh, my God!" Elizabeth screamed, holding the young man as he fell to the ground. Blood had splattered across her pale skin, and she stared down in completely horror. He gasped for a painful breath, and a red stain blossomed on his chest. "It's okay! It's going to be okay," Elizabeth breathed out, frantically as she pulled her scarf from around her neck and pressed it against the wound. Jason whipped out his gun and held it pointed at Sam.

Sam just laughed, maniacally. "I already took a daughter from you…now I took a son. Maybe I'll find Jake and make it three for three." Upon Jason's flat look, Sam blinked innocently. "Oh, have you not figured it out? Cameron, why don't you say 'hi' to your mommy? It's probably the last thing you'll ever do."

Some kind of realization flickered through Jason's eyes while a gasp torn through Elizabeth. That feeling she had gotten when he was wheeled into the hospital, and the feeling of all consuming panic when he had disappeared. It all slowly came together in her mind. "Cameron?" She looked down into the young man's eyes. Her heart shattered inside her chest, and she placed a shaky hand on his face. "Cameron?" She asked, her voice broke. "S-sweetheart?"

"M-mom?" Cameron choked out, blood dribbling down his chin. He had never felt so much in his entire life. It felt like he had been ripped from the inside out and been set on fire at the same time. "Mom…it h-hurts…" Pained tears filled up in his eyes, and he sucked in several desperate gasps.

Elizabeth let out a sob. "It's going to be okay. You are going to be alright," she whispered out, hoarsely. She held the scarf on the wound, and tried to keep her fingers from shaking. "Jason, Cameron…"

"I know," Jason said, his voice tight. His blue eyes bored into Sam, and made sure that she saw death reflected there. "You are not getting out of here," he promised, darkly. "I may not know all of what's going on, or understand it…but I understand one thing, Sam. You hurt my family. There are no more chances for you. There shouldn't have ever been a first."

Sam just laughed again. "So…you finally grew a pair. Too bad it's too little, too late, Jason." Sam gave him a bitter, so far beyond caring now. If she was going to go down, then she was going to take all of them with them. "I may not be getting out of here, but neither are you."

Sam pulled the trigger, and Jason pulled the trigger.

There was a loud crack, and two things happened. Sam screamed when the bullet torn into her arm, and Elizabeth let out a scream as Jason leaned over to shield her and Cameron. The pain he expected, never came. Jason cracked open his eye, and stared at the bullet swirling only inches away from him. It stood there suspended in the air, and Sam screamed, "What?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," the Doctor said, reminding everyone that he was still there. "Was that not what you were expecting?"

Sam hissed, whirling around. "What did you do?"

"Me? Oh, nothing," the Doctor said, with a impish smile as he tossed his sonic screwdriver up into the air before he caught it in his palm. "Just took advantage of you being distracted, reserved the polarity of the device you used, and then placed it into Cameron pocket. That's all."

The bullet hovering in the air turned into a mist that sucked right into the wound on Cameron's chest. Elizabeth slowly lifted the scarf, and there visible through the blood soaked shirt was the cell phone, glowing and crackling madly. "I was counting on you firing the gun. I was counting on Cameron jumping to protect his mother," the Doctor stated, his brown eyes turned to Sam and they condemned her. "You see when the bullet hit the device, it ignited the reserved polarity and well, that means…everything that you've done is moot. All the things you've done…you're never going to get to do. You are done for."

"No!" Sam screamed. "No!" She turned, and ran towards them, her hands out as if she intended to strangle Elizabeth. Jason shot her dead, and her body slammed into the ground.

She was dead.

Elizabeth swallowed thickly before she turned her eyes back towards Cameron, who was slowly losing consciousness. "Cameron," she held him tight. "Cameron. You're going to be okay. Cameron…" She looked at Jason helplessly, and Jason knelt down. He held Cameron's hand, tightly.

"You've got to hang on, Cameron," Jason whispered out. "I don't know how you are here, or what's going on…but you need to hold on. Cameron, hold on…hold on, Cameron…"

His mother and Jason's faces above him blurred, and darkness crept in. Their voices and pleas got farther and father away until the entire world went black and silent. Cameron felt weightless. Like when he relaxed in a pool and drifted on his back weightless. All his fears and worries didn't mean anything in this moment. He kind of liked being weightless, and then he frowned. He heard a distant voice, it was calling out for him. "Cameron…"

"Mom?" He asked.

"Cameron…Cameron…"

Suddenly all his senses came flooding back, and there was a loud whoosh noise in his ears. His eyes snapped open, and he stumbled backwards when he found himself standing in darkness. It surrounded him from all angles, and he spun around in a circle confused then startled because he turned back around there was someone standing there.

It was a woman with long wavy dark hair, and icy blue eyes. She had a half smile on her face, and her hands clasped behind her back. "Hello, Cameron," she said, her voice light and kind just like his mother's.

"You're…not mom," Cameron said.

"Nope," she shook her head, amused. "Guess again."

Cameron stared at her hard. "You're…Haley?" He asked, his voice raising an octave. "You're Haley, aren't you?"

"We've got a winner," Haley smiled, broadly. "Hello, big brother, I have missed you. Well, sort of big brother. I am kind of older than you right now. You know time travel, and all that jazz."

"W-what happened?" Cameron asked. "I…I remember the penthouse…the Doctor, mom, and Jason…Sam shot me. That…"

"Bitch?" Haley added the helpful suggestion.

"Yeah." Cameron smiled, slightly.

"Are you okay?" Genuine worry shined within her eyes as she looked at her brother. She had her fingers linked behind her back, and took a step towards him.

"I'm fine," Cameron said, after a moment. "It doesn't feel like I have been shot…oh, God." His eyes filled with horror. "Did I die? I am dead? Is this the afterlife?"

"No, you're not dead," Haley laughed, though there was a slight sadness to the tone. "This isn't the afterlife. It's merely…time resetting itself."

"Resetting?" Cameron blinked.

Haley tilted her head at him. "Don't you realize? You did it. You and the Doctor did it, Cameron. You undid all the things, Sam, had done. Because of you," she took a step forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Sam never went back in time. Destroying the device in that time destroyed it in all times, Sam could never get her hands on it. She never worm her way into Jason's life, and kept our mother and him apart. All the bad things Sam did to Port Charles never happened because she never happened."

"Which means…?" Cameron wondered. What did it mean? For his family? For him? For his brother? And for Haley?

"Means when you wake up…it's going to be a whole other world. Since you've time traveled you have the novelty of keeping both world's experiences with you," Haley told him, a touch of sympathy in her voice. "It'll be a bit of a headache for a while, but…you'll learn to deal with it."

Cameron stood there for several moments. He was trying to absorb it all, but he just couldn't. He took a deep breath, and ran his fingers through his head. "Just like that? Everything is all back normal, or…something? Just like that?"

"Just like that," Haley snapped her fingers, with a grin. The grin slowly slipped off her face, and she pursed her lips. "It's scary, isn't it? How quickly our lives can change, or be changed? Sometimes we have a choice, and other times it's so far beyond our control and we are left with nothing, but the aftermath. That's what traveling with the Doctor is like. You go on these adventures, and it happens so fast. So scarily fast that half of the time you don't know up from down, and it's the amazing feeling in the entire world."

Cameron stared. "You love him," he said.

"Hmm?" Haley blinked.

"The Doctor," Cameron elaborated. "You love him."

Haley didn't deny it. She gave a light shrug, and wrapped her arms around herself. "He's…he's a very easy person to love," she said, quietly. "That madman in his blue box running around doing wonderful impossible things. He is…like this all consuming force like the sun. Things can't help, but be drawn to him. I am no different."

Cameron nodded, slowly. He had suspected that the Doctor had cared for Haley, too. The way he had looked when he spoke of Haley, how angry he had gotten when Sam had even dared said her name. The love there was definitely not one sided. He lowered his gaze, and walked a little bit. "What will I wake up to? Will…will it be good? Will it be better? It has to be, doesn't it?" He asked, and he could not disguise the fear that cracked in his voice.

"Are you sure you want the answer?" Haley asked, looking at him with a rueful kind of understanding. "Because honestly nothing I can say will prepare you. It's really something you have to see for yourself, not something that can be seen for you."

Cameron stood still for several moments, but then recovered. "I'm not sure. About any of it. I still…I still hardly believe that any of this was real. That I was sent back in time, that I was in the hospital, that I met an alien and got shot by Sam…I don't know how to handle that. And you…I mean, you are supposed to be a year younger than me. A year older than Jake, but I can tell you aren't. You are older," he stated, a tightness to his voice. "You're my younger sister, and you are older than me. How much older?"

"Centuries," Haley said, looking him dead in the eye.

Cameron swallowed. "The Doctor…did he…"

"No. No, it didn't have anything to do with him. I made a mistake, and I stumbled. By the time the Doctor found me…well, I was already twenty. As for everything else, I wouldn't blame him. I never thought I would live this long, or that I ever wanted to live this long, but…I'm not alone. After all this…after all you are gone, I won't be alone," Haley said, softly. There was a deep sadness in her gaze as she stared at him. There was an ache in her eyes that seemed as infinite as a black hole.

"Mom and D-dad?" Cameron faltered at calling Jason his dad, and yet nothing had felt more right in his entire life. "Do they know?"

"No," Haley shook her head. "Not yet. Maybe never. Maybe it's selfish of me, but I don't want things with them to change. These moments that I'm there with all of you…I don't want the other part of my life to come into that. I want it to be about us as a family, not about the things I've done. Do you think you can understand that?" She looked to him, hoping for some kind of acceptance.

Cameron relaxed, and a small smile on his face. "Yeah. Yeah, I get that," he nodded, after a long moment. His brown eyes flickered around the darkness, and he noticed images starting to appear in the black. Like ghosts passing them by, slowly coming into existence. He heard faint echoes, voices that he knew like his mom's, Jake's and Aiden's. A few that he was less familiar with, but he felt like he should know. "There moments no one can steal. Not really, no matter how hard they try like Sam did."

Haley grimaced. "I'd rather not think about that," she crossed her arms over her chest. "It should have been me stopping her. None of you should have gotten in the crossfire of that."

Cameron sent a sideways look at his sister, and tilted his head. "You know…Sam blamed you for ruining her life," he commented, quietly.

"I know," was the short reply.

"Did you?" He asked, before he could help himself.

Haley turned towards him, her emotions on her face like the heart she always wore on her sleeve. There was so much pain in her blue eyes, a lifetime of agony swirling those blue eyes and regret. "Yes," she said, her reply soft and simple. Cameron got no chance to ask more, nor did Haley get a chance to further her reply when he felt a tugging sensation on his navel.

"Haley?" Cameron asked, a tad bit of panic in his voice.

"It's okay, Cameron," Haley promised, as the darkness around them begin to turn into a bright blinding light. "Just take a deep breath, and close your eyes. Everything's going to be alright."

Cameron felt his lungs coil tight, and he barely got a chance to draw in a deep breath. "Haley, what about Jake? The Doctor didn't tell me! He said he didn't know! What about Jake?" But it was already to late. The light had whited out everything around him, and everything faded away.

"Don't worry…" Haley's voice echoed. "It's all going to be alright. You'll see."

* * *

 **December 10** **th** **, 2020**

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Cameron groaned, not bothering to open his eyes and his hand slapped against his mattress in search of his phone. Once he found it, he cracked his eye open just enough to see the blurry screen and turn off his alarm before he flopped back against his pillow determined to fall back asleep. "What a crazy dream," he breathed out, tiredly. He wiped the drool off the corner of his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt when he heard the door creak open. It wasn't his mom because she would say something, and grandma would have tossed a pillow at his head to wake him up.

So it had to be Aiden. He almost smiled because his little brother was terrible at sneaking, and he could hear Aiden trying to tip toe towards him. A split second later there was a loud giggle, and Cameron rolled out of the way just in time to not get hit by his little brother who leapt onto the bed. "Hey! No fair!" Aiden pouted, as Cameron sat up.

"No fair? I'm not the one trying jump on a sleeping person," Cameron laughed. "What are you doing up so early, Aiden?"

Aiden made a face. "Aiden? It's Alex, remember?" Aiden told him, with his arms crossed stubbornly over his chest.

"What?" Cameron looked at his little brother. He _actually_ looked at him, and it was then he noticed that this was his little brother, Aiden…but it wasn't at the same time. There were subtle differences. Aiden's hair was a lighter shade of blond, and his eyes were the same shade of blue like Jake's.

"It's Alex," Alex, formerly Aiden, asked, confused. "Do you not remember? Do I need to get the momma to make it better?"

"No…no," Cameron shook his head, slowly. "Alex…who…wh is dad? Do you know who that is?" He asked, his brown searched his little brother's face and he didn't dare allow himself to hope. If he allowed it and it wasn't real…Cameron didn't know if he could handle it.

"Our daddy's name is Jason, duh," Alex laughed. "Don't you remember daddy? Are you sure I shouldn't get mom?"

"No. No, I just…I am just sleepy," Cameron said, thickly. His heart was hammering in his chest, and emotion threatened to steal away all his breath.

"Oh," Alex frowned, slightly. "Well, I came up here to tell you that breakfast is ready, and if you want any pancakes you better hurry before Jake eats them all."

Cameron's head shot up.

* * *

Alex squealed as Cameron hauled him down the stairs and neck breaking speed. He jumped the last few steps, and was in the living room. "Hey," Jason set a box full of Christmas decorations upon the floor and gave Cameron a look. "Be careful with your brother."

"I will," Cameron promised, feeling completely elated. He could have sang that he was so happy and he dropped Alex carefully onto the couch, earning another squeal from his younger brother. Jason just shook his head, fondly.

Cameron turned around, and looked at the dining room table. He felt his heart leap into his throat, and for a second, all he could do was stand there dumbly. His brown eyes stared at his mother who set a plate of bacon and another plate of pancakes on the table before placing a kiss on Jake's forehead. Sitting right beside Jake, was Haley with her nose buried into a book of William Blake's best works. She had a plate of strawberries in front of her, and other than the small smile on her face she gave no indication that she saw Jake sneak one or two to add to his plate.

"Jake," Elizabeth admonished, "stop stealing your sister's food."

"I'm a growing boy," Jake defended himself with a guilty grin.

"You're sister is a growing girl," Jason said, clapping Cameron's shoulder urging the older boy to the table as Alex raced to a spot beside his mom. "She needs her food, too. Contrary to the way she eats, she is not a bird."

Haley gave her dad a dry look of amusement before popping a strawberry into her mouth to appease him, and then went back to her book. Cameron numbly plopped down into a seat on the other side of Jake while Jason took a seat at the hand, his hand slid into Elizabeth's like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Cameron…"

Cameron stared at his family, his tongue tied.

"Cameron?"

Cameron looked up at his mother who stared at him, a little bit concerned. "Huh?" He asked, blinking. "What…What did you say?"

"Are you going to get you something to get?" Elizabeth said, with a half smile on her face. "If you want some bacon, you better grab it now before the boys get ready for seconds."

"Yeah…yeah," Cameron nodded. "Thanks."

Breakfast was such a strange affair. It was completely alien, yet natural to Cameron at the same time. His mom was happy. Really, truly happy. She looked at Jason, with stars in her eyes and he looked at Elizabeth like there was nothing else in the world. Jake was sitting there right across from him, alive and laughing. Alex was happy, too. Haley was in the middle of it, and each of them all belonged. Cameron could not remember another time in the previous timeline when this house held so much love and happy.

After clearing away the dishes, Cameron finally gave into the urge and pulled Jake into the tightest hug. His little brother squirmed, and gave him a funny look. "What was that for?" Jake demanded, after managing to free himself from his brother's grasp.

"I just…I just missed you," Cameron said, his voice tight. It took everything in him not to break down and hold back the tears that threatened burst forth. Jake was alive, and he was okay. That night that haunted him for so long was gone, and never happened. Those words that he had regretted down to the depths of his soul erased. "You have no idea how much I missed you, Jakey."

"You are so weird. I was only gone for one night at a friend's house," Jake said, but there was a small smile on the blond boy's face. "Come on! Grandma Monica and Grandma Audrey are supposed to come over to help decorate! I think they even got Aunt Tracy to come over, too," he added in a whispered, which caused Cameron to laugh out loud. Soon they all were in the living room, with Christmas decorations all around them. Somehow Audrey and Monica ended up wearing tinsel after an hour which might have been because of Audrey's "special" eggnog. Tracy just sat on the couch, with a scowl and told them where to put stuff.

Jason dip Elizabeth when he caught her underneath the mistletoe. Jake and Alex blanched, but Grandma Audrey and Monica let out a wolf whistle. Tracy just rolled her eyes, but there was a lightness to her face that belied the happiness she felt surrounded by family. Haley stood on the foot stool and was tossing the tinsel icicle at her parents, with an impish grin on her face. Cameron stood off to the side trying to go through all the differences between the two time lines.

A lot had changed.

In 2005, since Sam never existed, there had been nothing to forestall the reunion of Jason and Elizabeth. After a hand full of months, the two had been brought close and ended up pregnant with Haley. There had been many people upset about that. Carly Corinthos had went as so far as to try to have Elizabeth miscarry with the help of Courtney Matthews, and when Jason found that out, both blondes were out of his life. He warned Sonny that if he even spotted one of them near Elizabeth or their children, they would regret it.

Sonny hadn't been happy, but he understood. There was a code of honor, and children were more important than anything else. Carly and Courtney had crossed a line, and he tried his damnest to keep them reigned in. The two harpies hadn't gotten it through their thick skulls, and Jason took away the only thing they had ever truly loved. Their money. Last Cameron knew was that they were working at Kelly's to make ends meet, which had gone so down hill since they started their that the only thing that kept it from being closed was efforts by Bobbie. Sonny's and Jason's relationship had dissolved soon after, and while they remained civil, it didn't extend beyond that.

Surprisingly this time around, Lucky Spencer hadn't become the hypocritical scum bag that he had been. Instead of falling into the role of "hero" that he felt like he had to be because of his father, Lucky became a good cop. With the support of Elizabeth and Emily, Lucky had stuck true to the path that he wanted. His love for Emily had been unrequited for a long time, but then when trouble started between Nicolas and Emily after Emily became a surrogate for Jax, Lucky had been her rock.

Emily soon fell in love with Lucky. Nicolas had never forgave either of them for the perceived betrayal, and left for Greece. He hadn't been back in Port Charles since. While Lucky had actually grown up to be an adult, the rest of his family just couldn't seem to get their heads out of their asses. After Laura had woken up and chose Scott over Luke, Luke had started drinking. In his drunken mind, he compared Elizabeth being with Jason to his situation. He had pulled out a gun on Elizabeth and Emily, shouting and raving.

Lucky shot his father dead. It had been a horrible, devastating blow to a great many of people. Lulu had been devastated the worst and blame Lucky for it. She started doing drugs given to her by Maxie as incentive to stay away from Dillon. It had worked far too well. Lulu overdosed, and it hadn't taken the PCPD long to discover who scored the drugs. Maxie was serving time in jail, and she had a chance at parole this year. Dillon had used Maxie's desperate attempt at "saving" their marriage to sleep with Sage yet again, but this time Georgie didn't wait around.

Georgie met a man named Johnny Zacharra. They were now married and expecting their second child while Dillon and Sage where stuck in a loveless marriage due to the unexpected pregnancy. As for the text message killer, Diego had never survived to become it. Jason shot him straight in the head, and there was no coming back from that. These were just few changes in the great scheme of things, but the ones that stuck out the most to Cameron. Taking Sam out of the timeline had such far reaching ripples, Cameron wasn't sure that he would ever truly stop being surprised by this new world that he had woken up to.

He was beginning to understand that was a good thing.

"Such a serious face for such a happy day," Haley walked over, and tossed some tinsel on his head. "Why so serious and brooding?"

"I don't bro…" Cameron trailed off, with a light shake of his head. His brown eyes searched his sister's face for a long moment, and he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Hey, Haley…do you know the Doctor?" He asked, curiously.

"Doctor…who?" Haley blinked at him.

Cameron smiled, and just shook his head. "Never mind. It's not important," he said, with a shrug of his shoulders. Of course, she wouldn't have met the Doctor yet. She was still fourteen years old, but it did bother him. Just when did Haley's journey start and why? She had said she had stumbled, and there was a foreboding sensation in the pit of Cam's stomach.

Haley's blue eyes stared at him, unnervingly. "Are you sure you are okay?" She asked, with worry in her voice. "You're acting…a little strange."

"I'm…" Cameron thought hard. "I'm okay. I think now that everything's going to be okay."

Haley got that look on her face. The kind of worried suspicious look that came straight from their mother, but before his sister could even begin to grill him about what he was thinking, Elizabeth interrupted them. "Cameron, Haley, stop hiding in the corner. Join the crowd," Elizabeth beamed at her eldest two as she swept up Alex into her lap, pressing a kiss on his forehead. Jason picked up Jake, and let him put the star on the top of tree with a big smile on his face. The two joined the rest of the family as Audrey burst out in a carol, much to everyone's amusement. Outside in the snow cover yard, the Doctor checked in on the face with a smile on his face. Everything was as it should be, and at the end of the day that's what mattered. Running his hand across the blue wood of the TARDIS, he stepped into his ship with a wistful smile on his face. The family inside didn't even hear the ship start up, nor did they see it fade away as if it had never been there at all.

Needlessly to say there wouldn't be a bad Christmas for the Webber Morgan family, because as long as they had each other…what else did they need? As for Haley's journey with the Doctor…that was a story for a different time.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 **I might come back to this. With time travel who knows what trouble could happen, but I really wanted to wrap it up. I hope that you all enjoyed the story, I enjoyed writing it. :D**

 **A couple of things I want to elaborate on. 1.) Aiden's name:** The reason I changed his name was simple. Aiden's name was given to him by Nicolas and Elizabeth. In this timeline, with Jason, it is a reasonable assumption that Elizabeth and Jason would have chosen a different name. Not saying he couldn't have ended up Aiden, but that I just wanted to show in a way that Aiden could still be there, but as Jason and Elizabeth's son in the new timeline. **2.)** The background on other GH character's. I used this to show how different the show could have been if Sam wasn't there. Jason and Elizabeth were growing close before Jason pretended to be Sam's baby daddy. At one point, Sam told Jason to be with Elizabeth if he wanted to be. Jason didn't think himself good enough, especially after his disaster of marriage with Courtney. If Elizabeth didn't think Sam was involved with Jason, and kept her distance in my mind, Elizabeth would have shown Jason he was wrong. As for Lucky, I felt that there has always been this pressure on Liz and Lucky to be Luke and Laura. For Lucky to always be the hero that helped Liz all those years ago, and for Liz to always play the victim. It just wasn't who they were anymore. Lucky saw that he would never give Liz that sparkle that Jason did (a quote directly from the show, Lucky says to Liz, "When you are around Jason…you just sparkle, I don't know.") In my head, GH missed out putting him with Emily. Imagine the renewal of the Cassadine Spender rival which would have been ten times more riveting than what they did just to drag Liz through the mud. Anyways, I just wanted to point these things out to give people a look at my perspective.

 **I don't think this is the last time I will mash Doctor Who and General Hospital together. If time permits, I will be able to get my hands into the story and write a full length story so I can do more. As of right now, my writing schedule is packed. With fan fiction, and my original works, I swear I am like sleeping with my hands on the keyboard, lol.**

 **Rrs are appreciated.**


End file.
